Dreams
by LizBethy
Summary: TrunksUsagi. AU. Usagi and Trunks are having strange dreams about someone they've never met...
1. The Dream: Revised

  
Ossu Minna! This was my first attempt at a crossover. This is a Trunks and Usagi story. It  
is based upon my favorite new song! The cult, Painted on My Heart. And, I know you probably  
don't care, but I HATE kakis!! They are soooo ugly! No offense to all you tan pants loving people, but,  
It's a way to tell I don't like a character, if they are wearing kakis. Well, on with the story.  
THIS IS THE REVISION! There were LOADS of errors in this! *blushes* oops?  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z or the song. I do own a pair of fuzzy platform slippers!  
They are red too! I love them!  
  
  
Dreams- Trunks and Usagi.  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed again. She kept having the dream. 'Come on Usa, you are destined to be with  
Mamoru! Stop thinking about a guy you've never met.' But as she drifted off, she felt the   
dream coming back again.   
  
She was in a forest, the sun shinning in between huge green trees. The air was warm and very humid.  
Usagi glanced around wondering where she was. She saw a man sitting on a tree looking sad and  
sullen. He had light purple hair and blue eyes. His hair looked soft, it stopped above his ears.  
He was muscled and was very handsome. She walked lightly over to him, he glanced up at her,   
amazed at he appearance. His eyes were full of sorrow.   
  
"Where am I?" She whispered to him.   
  
He looked startled at her. "You are in the Black Forest." His voice was rich and deep.  
  
Usagi looked around again. "Who are you?" She asked a little louder. She took another  
step towards him.   
  
"I'm Trunks. Who are you?" Trunk asked standing up. He towered above her, he took a step closer  
to her.  
  
"I'm Usagi." She replied, she took another step up to him. They were only a few feet apart.  
Usagi wrapped her arms around he waist, noticing she was is black pants and a pink tank top. He   
was in black pants and a black 'wife-beater' shirt. "Why are you sad?" She asked.  
  
"I live by myself. My family is gone, killed by the androids" He told her, taking another small   
step towards her. Usagi wondered what, or who the androids were.  
  
"I'm sorry. Everything will turn out good in the end" Usagi comforted, they were only a foot   
apart.  
  
"I feel lonely." Trunks cast his eyes to the ground. His eyes reflecting his sadness.  
  
"I feel trapped." Usagi's eyes widened as the words tumbled out of her lips. "I don't love  
Mamoru. But, we are destined to be together." She stared at the ground, not believing she   
told him something her closet friends didn't even know.   
  
Trunks reached up and stroked her cheek. Usagi glanced up to his eyes. They were filled with..  
Love? "Your destiny depends on you and nobody else. If you don't like it you can change it."   
He whispered, tilting her chin up to his face. He studied her for a moment, Usagi felt herself  
getting lost in his eyes. He closed the distance to her lips. He gently caressed her lips with   
his, just as he was about to deepen the kiss, a voice floated to her.  
  
"Usagi, wake up! You are going to be late for your last day of school!" Usagi shot out of bed,  
he mind reeling in the realness of her dream.   
  
"Luna! That was a good dream!" Usagi yelled at her feline guardian, stretching her long legs.  
  
"Oh, dreaming about Mamoru again?"  
  
Usagi laughed, "Oh Luna, I haven't dreamt of him since eighth grade!" Luna looked up at her   
charge, startled.  
  
"Aren't you marrying him in the summer?" She asked, checking to see if the diamond ring was  
still on her left hand.  
  
"I suppose." Usagi replied grabbing a clean uniform out of her closet. She slipped into the   
white shirt with a dark blue bow and a dark blue skirt. "It is my destiny..." Usagi trailed off  
thinking of her dream. 'Your destiny depends on you, and no one else...' floated through   
her mind. 'Perhaps Trunks is right.'  
  
***  
  
Usagi glanced up at the building in front of her, it was Mamoru's apartment building. She was   
going to break up with him. They were never meant to be, actually the were, but, 'oh boy' she   
thought, this was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
She composed herself and walked in the front door. The coolness of air conditioning greeted her   
as she made her way to the elevator. She squeezed her eyes tight and pushed the up button.   
Trunks' face was painted on her heart, printed on her soul, etched in her memory, and his kiss  
was burning on her lips.  
  
******  
  
Trunks was tired. He was sad too. Bulma, his mother had passed on last week. He know owned  
all of Capsule Corporation. He was the richest and most powerful man on Earth. He still missed  
his father, even if he'd only met him in the past. He missed Gohan, his only friend. He   
wished Piccolo hadn't of died. He would be able to wish everyone back. Going to the past was so  
hard. Everyone was happy then. The androids hadn't killed everyone, neither had Cell. He felt   
the fingers of sleep reaching up to him.  
  
He was sitting on a log, he glanced around him, and it looked like the Black Forest. The humid   
climate the tall, green trees. The only forest that hadn't been burned by the androids. He put  
his head in his hands. Would he ever meet his dream girl? What if she wasn't even real?  
  
A branch rustled under a footstep. Trunks' head snapped up, all his previous thoughts flew  
out the window. It was worth it, only if he ever saw her in dreams. Her gold hair was glinting   
in the sun, causing it to look like spun gold cascading from the two buns. He sapphire blue  
eyes shimmered with curiosity. No matter how many times he dreamed it, they said the same   
things to each other.  
  
"Where am I?" She whispered to him.  
  
He was surprised, the Black Forest was a very well know forest; the only surviving forest.   
"You are in the Black Forest." He replied.   
  
She glanced around again. "Who are you?" she asked a little louder. She took another step   
towards him.  
  
Trunks stood. "I'm Trunks, who are you?" He asked, loving the sound of her velvety voice.  
  
"I'm Usagi." She replied, taking another small step to him. He wished he could close the   
distance between them quicker, but it never worked. She wrapped her arms around her slim   
waist. She looked at him again. "Why are you so sad?" She asked.  
  
He stepped closer, wondering how this girl knew his emotions. "I live by myself, my family   
is gone, killed by the androids." He told her.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Her eyes were full of concern for him. She took a step closer to him. They were  
a foot apart.  
  
"I feel lonely." He cast his eyes to the ground. His loneliness overwhelming him.  
  
"I feel trapped." The words caused him to look up at her. She looked a bit surprised that she  
actually said that. "I don't love Mamoru. But, we are destined to be together." Trunks noted   
the sadness of her voice and her eyes fill with despair. He wanted to destroy Mamoru, for taking  
his girl.  
  
Trunks reached up and stroked her cheek, feeling the softness. Usagi glanced up to his eyes.   
Hers her filled with warmth at his touch. "Your destiny depends on you and nobody else. IF  
you don't like it you can change it." He whispered, tilting her chin up to his face. He   
studied her for a moment, Trunks felt himself drawing closer to the girl. He closed the distance  
to her lips. He gently caressed her lips with his, just as he was about to deepen the kiss, a  
voice floated into the dream.  
  
"Usagi, wake up! You are going to be late for your last day of school!" Usagi slowly faded   
away. Trunks shot up from his position on the hill looking over the ocean.   
  
'Who is Usagi?' He asked himself. He then stood as shouted to the air. "I will find you Usagi!"  
He stood there, wondering where she was. He turned and walked slowly up to his house.  
  
He entered his empty house, glancing around at the bare house. It was too big for him, it had  
felt better when his mother had been in the same house. He tried to picture Usagi in his house.   
He imagined that she was laying on the couch, flipping through a magazine. When he walked in   
she would fling herself into his arms squealing with delight. He would kiss her and kiss her   
a little more. She would ask how his day went at Capsule Corp, and he would bore her with tech.   
talk. They then would eat a dinner she prepared, and then cuddle on the couch watching the   
television.  
  
Trunks sighed at the happy picture he painted for himself. He sat on his couch thinking of   
Usagi. Usagi's face was painted on his heart, printed on his soul, etched in his memory,   
and her kiss was burning on his lips.   
  
***  
  
Usagi walked down the hallway towards Mamoru's apartment. She collected her nerves while   
standing in front of his door. After straightening her shoulders and taking a deep breath, she   
knocked on the door. It opened a few minutes later to Mamoru, he looked at Usagi, and She didn't   
see any love in her eyes as her hugged her. He was wearing a black shirt and KAKIS.  
  
"What brings you here Usako?" The pet name didn't sound right coming from him. Usagi took a   
deep breath.   
  
"Mamo-chan, we need to talk." He looked surprised at her stern tone of voice. He motioned her  
to his couch. She shook her head. "Mamo-chan, Mamoru, this.. just doesn't feel right. I think  
we should break up. I know we are destined to rule the Earth together, but, I don't love you  
anymore. I'm not sure if I ever loved you. I, I'm leaving Mamoru, and, don't come after me."  
Usagi pulled the ring off her finger and set it on his table. "Good-bye." She turned to leave.   
Mamoru grabbed her wrist, Usagi stared up into his eyes. They were filled with hate and   
anger.   
  
"What about Chibiusa?" He asked, his voice full of scorn. "Don't you love your daughter?"  
  
"A friend told me that I make my own destiny. I'm leaving." Mamoru raised his hand and slapped   
her across the face. She stumbled back wards into the wall.  
  
"Get out of my apartment, Bitch." He yelled. Usagi ran from his apartment, down the hall and to  
the elevator. She was crying, she cheeks throbbed with pain. She glanced back to see Mamoru   
glaring at her just before the doors of the elevator closed.  
  
Usagi ran out the main doors of the complex, stumbling into the wall. People stared at her  
tear-streaked face. A bruise was developing on her cheek. Usagi made her way to the park. she  
sat of a hill staring at the lake.  
  
A noise startled her from behind. she turned around to see Sailor Pluto walking towards her, a   
portal was behind her. The black and purple mists were mesmerizing.  
  
"Pluto, what are you doing here?" Usagi stood to face the older Senshi.  
  
"You have changed your destiny, your soul mate is though that portal." Pluto pointed to the   
portal.   
  
"My... soul mate?" Usagi asked disbelieving.  
  
"I believe you know his as Trunks?" Pluto smiled at the shocked expression on her face. "Go on"  
She encouraged. Usagi needed no second bidding, she dashed into the portal. Tall trees   
surrounded her. They were the same as her dream.  
  
***  
  
Trunks couldn't stand being in his house alone. The picture he had painted in his mind seemed to  
happy. He ran out of his house and flew towards the Black Forest. Over the middle of the   
forest, he felt a ki. It was a strong one, not as strong as his, but stronger than the average   
human. It seemed familiar somehow. He landed in the Black Forest and made his way to the ki.  
  
He reached a clearing and saw a blonde standing in the middle. He caught his breath, could it   
be? The hair was in the same golden buns, cascading down over her back. She was wearing a pink   
tank top and jeans that flared out over a pair of white tennis shoes.  
  
He stepped into the clearing, could it be? His Usagi? "Usagi?" He called out softly, afraid it  
wasn't her, or it was dream. She turned around, her eyes big in question. They brightened   
as the realized who called her name.  
  
She took an uncertain step, almost as if she was afraid of him. "Trunks?" She asked softly.  
  
He nodded and laughed in joy. He raced over to her, which took about, a second. He picked her   
up and spun her around. He set her down and looked into her sapphire eyes, full of love. She   
giggled and hugged him. "I can't believe I found you." He whispered, studying her face. He   
frowned, caressing her cheek, over a bruise. He looked at her curious.   
  
Usagi glanced down at her feet. She glanced up at his worried eyes. "Mamoru, he, he hit me   
when I told him I was breaking up with him." She said, above a whisper.   
  
Trunks' eyes blazed with anger. She swore they turned a bluish green for a moment. "Are you   
alright?" He asked, looking her over for any more damage. "I could kill him for this." He   
growled.   
  
Usagi clung to his neck, "No Trunks, I'm fine." She told him. He glanced down at the angel in   
his arms. He could resist, he had been dreaming about her forever. He tilted her lips up to  
his, kissing her softly. Usagi pressed herself up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer and deepening the kiss. His   
tongue sought hers in an ageless dance. Usagi went weak with all the passion he leased   
upon her. His strong arms supported her, and she return his kiss.   
  
It had more love than Mamoru ever had in all his kisses combined. In that one single kiss,   
Trunks claimed Usagi's heart and soul. Usagi had stolen his in their dreams.   
  
"I love you, Usagi." Trunks whispered into her ear and stroking her soft hair. Usagi's heart   
leaped in joy.  
  
"I love you too, Trunks." She said, sighing in happiness and relaxing into his arms. They each  
made a silent vow never to leave either's side. Usagi's eyes widened at one of her thoughts.  
  
"Um, Trunks?"   
  
"Yes love?" He asked glancing down into her eyes.  
  
"What's you last name?"  
  
  
THE END!!  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed the revised edition!! I might do the other chapters, but i don't think they have many  
errors!! Review please!  



	2. The sequel!!

Alright! You all asked for it! Here's the sequal to Dreams- Trunks and Usagi. Thanks for all the great reviews!!   
They gave me good ideas! Alot of people want Trunks to go and beat the crap out of Mamoru! And Sailor  
Universe gave me a GREAT idea! Thanks so much all of you!!   
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. I do have two decks of cards with Sailor moon on one and Dragon  
Ball Z on the other. I bought those with my OWN money!  
  
On with the story!!  
  
  
Dreams- Trunks and Usagi, THE SEQUAL! Trunks' Revenge!   
  
  
Luna had been searching all day for Usagi. She had not shown up to the Senshi meeting, she was on her way to  
Mamoru's. Usagi's voice filtered through her brain. 'I guess I'm marrying Mamoru...' She could tell that Usagi  
didn't love Mamoru any more, but what could Usa do? The Gods had demanded this wedding over a thousand  
years ago. Even then, Usagi hadn't loved Mamoru, but a burly and young Prince of the Seyjians.   
  
Luna raced into Mamoru's complex after a couple had opened the door. They didn't notice the small cat slip  
in. Luna took the stairs. She raced up several flights of stairs to Mamoru's floor. She crept down the hallway  
up to Mamoru's door. 'Oh great, how am I suppose to get in?' Luna wondered staring at the doorknob, which  
a few feet above her head.   
  
Luna did the most sensible thing a cat could do. "Meow, meow, meow meow meow MEOW!" Luna wasn't one  
for meowing, but neighbors might ask questions if they see a cat talking to a door. Luna let out another loud  
meow when the door opened. A scruffy looking Mamory opened the door. He was still wearing a black shirt  
and KAKIS.  
  
"Luna? What are you doing here?" He asked, something akin to madness was in his eyes.  
  
"Have you seen Usagi? We can't find her" Luna asked.  
  
Mamoru laughed bitterly. "I don't know and I don't CARE." Mamoru slammed the door in Luna's face.  
  
'Man, someone caught something when zipping their pants this morning!' Luna thought as she walked off. She  
wandered down the street wondering where Usagi could have gotten without a car and no enemies since  
Chaos.   
  
***  
  
Usagi sighed and leaned back against Trunks. They were sitting on his couch watching the news. 'Boooooring!'   
Usagi thought as they updated on the reconstruction of the Earth. Usagi couldn't believe that she was in love  
with the strongest man on Earth. A Seyjian. Well, half Seyjian. The race seemed familiar for some reason. Usagi  
banished the thought. After Trunks had laughed for twenty minutes after Usagi asked him what his last name was  
they flew back to his HUGE house and talked for the rest of the day. 'Hmm... Usagi Breifs.' Usagi started to  
giggle at what her name would be if the married.   
  
Trunks looked down at his angel in his arms. He could sense she wasn't a huge news fan. He couldn't believe  
his Usagi was a PRINCESS! And she wasn't Human either, she was a Lunarian. Usagi started to giggle at something.  
"Care to share?" He asked.  
  
Usagi looked up at him and started to giggle harder. She shook her head. Trunks eyed her smugly. "I have  
ways of getting information." He informed her.   
  
Usagi's eyes widened as Trunks started to tickle her. Usagi started laughing harder, tears were steaming down  
her face. "I give up!" She shreiked. Trunks stopped tickling and looked down at Usagi. "I, I was giggling  
about, um... nothing?" Trunks started to tickle her again. "Alright! I thought it was funny that your last name was  
Breifs." Usagi shrieked. Trunks stopped tickling her and pulled her even closer. Which was difficult seeing   
that she was already sitting in his lap.  
  
"Well, at least my last name isn't Chiba. What kinda loser has that kinda last name?" Trunks asked. Usagi started  
to laugh again.  
  
"You're right, only losers are named Chiba." Usagi whispered before kissing him on the lips. Trunks deepend  
the kiss, and ran his hands up and down her back. They broke apart for air a little while later. Usagi and Trunks  
stared into each others eyes.  
  
Usagi broke the moment. "Do you really have a time machine?" She asked, running her fingers through his lilac  
colored hair.   
  
"Yes, do ya wanna take it for a spin?" He asked, Usagi's eyes widened.   
  
"Can we?"  
  
"If you don't mind sitting on my lap. There's only one seat." He told her.  
  
"Cool! Come on, let's go!" Usagi jumped off Trunks and pulled him up. He lead her to the garage where he  
kept the machine.   
  
Usagi looked up at the dark blue machine with the bubble top. "wow!" she breathed. Trunks looked at her  
amazed expression. He could detect a hint of sadness.   
  
"What's wrong, Love?"   
  
Usagi looked up into his blue eyes, her sapphire ones looked uncertain for a moment. She glanced down at  
the floor before talking. "I kinda miss Luna and the senshi. After we do this, can we go back to my home?"   
Usagi asked hopefully.  
  
Trunks pulled Usagi to him, he tilted her face up to him. He stared into her endless sapphire eyes. "Usagi, I'd  
go to the Moon with you if you wanted."   
  
Usagi's face brightened to a huge smile. "Really?! Oh, I love you Trunks!" She cried before hauling him over to  
the machine. Trunks smiled at his girl. "Uh, how do we get up?" Usagi asked looking at the top of the maching  
that was several feet above her short head.  
  
"Simple." Trunks replied. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and flew up to the top. Usagi squealed in  
delight. He pushed the open button and watched the glass top open. He then flew down into the seat,  
putting Usagi in his lap. Usagi giggled and looked at all the buttons in front of her.   
  
Trunks reached around her and pushed a button. The top closed and a dark portal opened up. The ship  
lifted off the ground and flew into the portal. Usagi glanced around at the eeire blackness. She looked up  
into his eyes. They were filled with love as he studied her. She smiled and leaned up for a kiss. Trunks   
eargerly responded. Usagi opened her eyes and noticed blue sky outside her window.   
  
She pulled away from Trunks as she glanced around. Trunks pushed another button and the top opened.   
Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and flew down the ground. Usagi looked around  
herself, she noticed Trunks walk over to the machine and push a button. The thing disapeared in a cloud of  
white smoke. Usagi gasped as He leaned over and picked it up. He stuck the white tube in his pocket and  
turned around to her.   
  
"Are you ready to meet the Z warriors?" Trunks asked. Usagi nodded. Trunks picked her up, one hand behind  
her back and the other under her knees. He flew up into the sky and headed towards Master Roshi's Island  
in the Pacific Ocean. Usagi marvled at how different this time looked compared to his time. The air was clear  
and there was a lot more vegetation.   
  
Soon, a little island with a house in the middle was seen on the horizion. Trunks landed on the beach and set  
Usagi down gently on the ground. A turtle was snoring under the only tree; and at the sound of noise, a short  
bald man appeared at the screen door. He was wearing an orange gi.   
  
He smiled and opened the door. "Trunks! How are you buddy?" He walked over to Trunks and Usagi laughing.   
  
Trunks shook his hand and replied. "Hey Krillin, I just wanted Usagi to meet the Z warriors." Trunks pointed to  
Usagi who stood to the side.  
  
Krillin tuned towards her, "Hi, I'm Krillin." Usagi bowed and introduced herself. "I'm Usagi."   
  
"My Trunks, she's a pretty one." Usagi blushed but Krillin continued. "You're lucky, Goku's here."  
  
"What? How?"   
  
"well, I guess King Kai was tired of having him around wrecking everything since he's so strong. King Yemha  
agreed to give him his life back when he accidenty destroyed his desk." Krillin informed him. The group made  
their way to the door and stepped inside. Everyone glanced up.  
  
"TRUNKS! How good it is to see you again!" A woman with blue hair raced up to him. She was holding a little  
boy who looked an awful lot like Trunks.  
  
"Woman! Give him some room!" A man called from the corner. His black hair stood up, mocking gravity. He  
was pretty short, and had an angry expression on his face.  
  
"Hi Mom, Dad. I want you guys to meet Usagi. Usagi, these are the Z warriors."  
  
"Hi Usagi, I'm Goku, and this is my son, Gohan and that's my wife, Chi-chi. She's pregnet, so watch out." Goku  
had black hair that stuck out in every direction. He pointed to a young boy, about eleven who was reading an  
advanced physics book, and a woman who's black hair was up in a bun. she appeared about six months  
pregnet.  
  
"I'm Yamcha. This is Tien and Chal-zu." A man with scars on his face and black hair pointed to a man with three  
eyes and a short boy who was floating.  
  
"I'm Master Roshi, you are a pretty one, eh?" An old bald man with dark sunglasses kissed her hand. Usagi   
giggled at the tactics of him.  
  
"This is my mother Bulma and that is my father, Vegeta in the corner." Trunks told her after glaring at Master  
Roshi. Bulma gave her a hug.  
  
"My, Trunks knows how to get the pretty ones!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta marched over to Usagi. He looked her up and down. "Are you sure you name is Usagi? You look like  
a Lunarian. The hair style is a dead give away." Vegeta pointed out.  
  
Usagi looked at him in surprise. "Yes, I am a Lunarian. The name is Serenity Usagi." Usagi told him. Vegeta  
bowed his head in respect.   
  
"And that's Piccalo." Trunks pointed to a tall green guy.  
  
He nodded his head. "Hello."  
  
"Hey! Is anyone home?" A rude voice called from the door behind them.  
  
"It's Hokiepokie!" Krillin cried opening in the door.   
  
"You idiot! That name is Yacherobie!" A short pudgy man yelled. He was wearing an orange gi and had long  
black hair.  
  
***  
  
Luna called an emergency meeting at Rei's Temple. The four inner senshi and the three outer senshi sat on the  
steps. Ami was buisy typing away on he computer. Everyone stared expectantly at Ami. she sighed and looked  
up from her computer. "Her enery signal isn't even on this planet! She's not here." The senshi all gasped.  
  
"Where can she be?" Asked Minako.  
  
"What do you mean not on our planet? Luna, is Mamoru here?" Michiru asked.  
  
"He's here, and majoryly mood swinging. I'm not suprised Usagi doesn't want to marry him." Luna snorted.  
  
"What?!" The senshi cried out.  
  
"Doesn't wan't to marry him?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oops?" Luna muttered.  
  
***   
  
"Bye Trunks! Bye Usagi!"   
  
"Have fun!"  
  
Becarfull Trunks, nice meeting you Usagi!"  
  
"humph!"  
  
"Keep on training Trunks! Bye Usagi!"  
  
  
"Bye Trunks, See ya later, you pretty young thing! Heh heh heh!"  
  
"Later."  
  
Good-byes rang from the steps as Trunks pulled out the white tube, the time machine.   
  
"Bye everyone! Nice meeting you all!" Usagi waved to them. Trunks waved and threw down the tube after  
pushing the button. Trunks picked up Usagi and they sat in the time machine. Trunks pushed the button and  
they disapeared.  
  
***  
  
"Luna... Spill!" Haruka demanded.  
  
The small black cat sighed in defeat. "Well, it's very obvious. She's never excited when she see's Mamoru,  
she's been acting for a loooong time. And lately, she's been having dreams about some guy named Trunks."   
Luna told the senshi.  
  
"She doesn't love him?" Minko cried. "How come I didn't sense it? I'm the soldier of Love!"   
  
"It is rather obvious, I've noticed." Makoto added.  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yeah, she never gushes over him anymore. She's still with him becasue of destiny." Makoto continued.  
  
"Poor girl." Rei sighed.  
  
"Jupiter is right." All the girls turned to see Sailor Pluto.   
  
"Pluto!" They all exclaimed.  
  
"I've sent Usagi to a different diminsion. She broke up with Endymion." The tall keeper of time addressed  
them.  
  
"SHE WHAT!?" Rei cried.  
  
"She is right." The little Hotaru spoke up.  
  
"That explains Mamoru's attitude earlier." Luna mused.  
  
***  
  
The Time machine apeared back in Trunks' garage. He lifted her up and set her down on the ground. Usagi  
smiled. She watched Trunks' muscels ripple under his shirt. She was still admiring him when he looked down.  
Usagi blushed and looked at the floor. Trunks studied her petiee form that fit perfectly a his side. Her gold  
hair was still up in it's buns, streaming down her back.   
  
"So, Usagi, How do we get back to your time?" Trunks asked. Usagi reached around her neck, pulling out a   
necklace. It was a small gold key on it.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" Usagi asked. Trunks shook his head a went into his house. Usagi followed. He went  
into his room and returned with his sword.   
  
"I'm ready." He told her. Usagi stepped over to him, he place his arm around her waist.   
  
Usagi closed her eyes and held up the key. "Time key! Take me and Trunks back to my world!" The two  
disapeared.   
  
Usagi opened her eyes, they were surronded by a purple mist. Usagi glanced around, Trunks looked down at  
her.  
  
"Is this your world?" He asked, looking around, trying to see through the mists.  
  
"No..." Usagi walked a little.  
  
"Who dares to come to the Time Gate?" A voice boomed.  
  
Trunks made out a shadowy figure. He began to power up at the threat.  
  
"You shall be punished!" The voice continued. Trunks saw the figure of a woman. She was wearing a short  
black skirt and held a long staff that looked like a key. She had long Blackish green hair and she wore tall black  
boots.  
  
"Puu!" Usagi cried out. The figure turned towards Usagi.  
  
"Princess Serenity! Back so soon!" Usagi gave her a big hug.  
  
"This is Trunks, Trunks this is Sailor Pluto, the Keeper of Time."   
  
Sailor Pluto bowed to Trunks, who stood shocked. "I'm sorry Trunks, the mists make it difficult to see. There  
is your gate Princess." Pluto pointed to a door in the distance. It opened. Usagi squealed an pulled Trunks  
towards it. He was still in shock..   
  
The two walked through the door and found themselves at Rei's Temple. The Senshi were still in their meeting.  
Pluto had left claiming someone was at the gate.  
  
Usagi whispered to Trunks, "Those are my friends, the other senshi." Trunks glaced at the seven figures. One  
started to cry.  
  
"What if Usa never comes back? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"Minako! Shut up! I miss Usagi too, but she has to come back on her own."  
  
"Rei is right Minako."  
  
"Really Ami?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sniff, "Alright."  
  
Usagi giggled. "Did I hear Rei right? She misses me?" The seven girls turned around to see Usagi standing  
with a smile and a confused hottie behind her.  
  
"USAGI!!" They cried, bolting to their princess. Makoto picked her up in a giant hug. The others hugged her  
while she was still in Makoto's death grip.  
  
"Where did you go?" Minako asked, whipping tears from her eyes.   
  
"Um... Can you let go of me Mako?" Makoto blushed and set her down.   
  
"Everyone, this is Trunks, Trunks these are my friends. Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, and little  
Hotaru." Usagi introduced everyone.  
  
Makoto and Haruka sized Trunks up. Makoto stuck out her hand, in the Silver Millenium, she had broked a bunch  
of bones in Endymion's hand after a handshake. She had never liked him since.  
  
Trunks noticed her grip and returned twice as hard. Makoto smiled in apreciation. Harauka tried the same task  
. Both nodded that Trunks was acceptable. Trunks smilled. "It's nice to meet you all." He greeted.   
  
"Usako." Came a strangled cry from the steps up to the temple. The group turned around to see a crazed  
Mamoru.  
  
"Mamoru? What are you doing here? I told you to stay away from me!" Usagi retorted, stepping closer to  
Trunks. Trunks instantly narrowed his eyes at the man walking towards his Usa.  
  
"We are destined to be together, and you aren't gonna change that. The Gods have demamded it!"  
  
"Screw the Gods, I'm not coming back to you!" The senshi trasformed and stood blocking their princess.  
Mamoru just laughed. He transformed to Prince Endymion.   
  
He unsheathed his sword and blasted the senshi away from Usagi. Usagi Cried out in shock. Trunks stepped  
in front of Usagi.   
  
"Get out of my way, I'm gonna kill that Bitch." Well, that was the wrong thing to say to a Prince. A SEYJIAN  
Prince. (remember Vegeta is a Prince.) Trunks was mad, he trasformed to a super seyjian and pulled out his  
sword. His muscels bulged and his eyes narrowed in a deadly glare. Endymion smirked. Usagi's eyes widened  
at Trunks' hair turning blonde and sticking straight up.   
  
Endymion lunged, Trunks met him, their swords crashing together. "I'm Prince of the Earth, no one can beat me!"  
Endymion screamed, his eyes turning red. Trunks slashed Endymion's sword away, it flew into some bushes.   
Trunks dropped his and fell into his battle stance. The gold aura surronding him. Trunks smirked at Endymion,  
Endymion charged Trunks and punched, air. Trunks had moved behind him. Endymion turned and Trunks  
punched him in the face, Endymion felt his teeth break in that spot.   
  
"I'm Prince of the Seyjians, strongest race in the whole universe." Trunks told him before punching him into a  
tree. Endymion pulled out a rose and flung it at Trunks. Trunks caught in front of his face. He laughed and  
crushed it. Endynion gasped and threw a whole bouquet of red roses at Trunks. He disapeard and reapeared  
right next to Endymion. Endymoin gasped as Trunks sent a ball of gold energy through his chest. He fell over,  
dead.   
  
The senshi looked in awe at Trunks, he powered down. Usagi threw herself in his arms. "Oh Trunks! Are you  
alright?" Trunks smiled down Usagi.   
  
"Of course I'm alright. Did that Mamoru guy just throw roses at me? weird." Trunks asked. Usagi laughed and  
reached up for a kiss. Trunks returned it, seeking her tounge.   
  
Usagi and Trunks stood there kissing passionatly. Minako sighed happily. "I think she's in love."  
  
The senshi nodded in agreement. "Wait a minute," Rei started. "Can you amagine Chibi-Usa with that strengh?  
She's gonna be impossible to control!" The other senshi glanced at each other in agreement.   
  
Haruka laughed. "Good thing Pluto takes care of her!"   
  
  
  
  
Did ya like? Well, lots of people requested that i kill Mamoru and I was only toooooo happpy to oblige!! Bwahahahahahahaha!  
  
Review and if ya have any comments, e-mail at CoraVette14@aol.com  



	3. Sequel to the sequel!!

Gosh everyone! You could spoil a girl with alllll those GOOOD reviews!! ::giggles:: THANK YOU   
EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY!!!!! And a lot of people were glad I killed Mamoru-baka!   
BWHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!  
  
You know, when I first started to write this series, it was only going to be one part... But,   
after reading my reviews, I knew Mamoru couldn't go un punished! Well, now, after writing the   
SEQUAL!!! I see that everyone wants me to write more!!! And you all know how I love my fans   
and obey their every whim! well...I wouldn't go that far, but you all give me WONDERFUL ideas.  
  
  
OH! I would like to thank Bunny-chan and Chibi Tenshi, You guys gave me some ideas. AND sorry  
Sailor Universe, but I kinda like Vegeta. I'm not gonna have Chibi-Usa kick his ass, although,   
thanks for the ideas, the SEQUAL wouldn't have come out without you!!! HEY! Maybe the Z team  
should show up!! Hmm........ Oh, and sorry if I mis-spelled Usa's Dad's name, and   
Usagi's last name. I wasn't to sure on the spelling! And you gotta love Hokiepokie!   
Heehee!  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. I DO own a Virgina quarter, aren't they sooooooo  
cool?! (Can ya tell I like that state? wait till Colorado comes out! My FAVORITE state!)  
  
  
Dreams, Trunks and Usagi. The Sequal to the Sequal.- The WEDDING!! (Dun dun dun!)  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean I can't have lillies in my hair? I want LILLIES in my HAIR!" Usagi screamed   
at the hairstylest. "I'm going to look PERFECT for my wedding, and I won't look perfect if I   
don't have LILLIES IN MY HAIR!!!!" Usagi screeched. The stylist took a step back from the chair  
Usagi was sitting in.  
  
She pushed up her glasses and in a New Yorker accent responded, "I'll see what we can do. Are  
you sure we don't want roses? They would look sooooo pretty in your hair." She commented.  
  
Usagi gave her a murderous look. "My EX-boyfriend was obssesed with roses. I do not like roses   
anymore." Usagi crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. Some people are impossible.   
  
Usagi thought back to the day Trunks had proposed. They had gone out for pizza and Mountian Dew.   
It was their average date. But afterwards, Trunks had flown her to the beach and they sat   
watching the tide come in. It had been a lovely evening with a full moon smiling down on the   
tow lovers. Queen Serenity had sighed in happiness at her daughter being in love. Trunks was   
much better than Mamoru and treated her TONS better. She had reasoned. She had even convinced   
the Gods not to bring back Endymion from the dead, telling them Serenity, her daughter, would   
kill herself and then there wouldn't be a wedding between the Earth and Moon. The Gods had   
given in, knowing the Queen was most likely right.  
  
Usagi was laying in Trunks' arms staring up at the moon wondering how she had gotten so lucky to  
find a cute, loving and kind guy like Trunks. And not to mention strong! Usagi giggle at the   
memory of Trunks slamming Mamoru into a tree like he was a little doll.   
  
Trunks had also been staring at the moon that night. He was wondering how you could live on the  
Moon. He also wondered if he would have any kids with Usagi, he hoped he had lots of kids.   
  
Usagi was drifting into sleep when Trunks spoke up. "Usagi, how are you feeling?"  
  
Usagi sat straight up, staring into his baby blue eyes. Her sapphire ones were full of happiness  
and love. "Oh Trunks, I'm the happiest girl in the world! Not to mention the luckiest, do you  
know how many admires you have?"  
  
"No... Anyway, Usagi, would you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Trunks asked,  
running his fingers through her golden hair.  
  
"Of course I do! I'd spend eternity with you!" Usagi told him nuzzling up against his chest.  
  
"Really? Well, then," Trunks had paused to pull something out of his pocket. "Will you marry  
me and make me the happiest man in the Universe?" Trunks held up a gold ring with a diamond cut   
to look like a moon, with a sapphire of either side of it.   
  
"OH YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!"  
Usagi leaped on him, causing him to fly backwards. Usagi landed on top of him kissing everywhere.  
  
Trunks laughed and rolled them so he was on top. He took her left hand and slipped the ring on.  
Usagi's eyes filled with tears of happiness. Trunks leaned down and kissed her deeply. Usagi   
responed eargerly, fingers getting lost in his lilac-colored hair. Love flowed through them and   
a silver aura surronded them. Both were to buisy to notice.  
  
Usagi sighed in happiness. That night had been seven months ago, and today was their wedding day.  
All the senshi were her bridesmaids and Naru was the Maid of Honor. Hotaru was the flowergirl.   
Naru was in the chair next to her, getting her hair done.  
  
"Oh Usagi, I can't believe you're getting married! We only graduated high school a year ago."   
Naru gushed. "And you have the beautifulest dress!"  
  
"Thanks Naru. I'm sorry if I haven't been a very good friend too you." Usagi apoligized.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it Usa, I know you've had other things going on." Naru winked, Usagi had   
told her she was Sailor Moon and The Moon Princess in their freshman year of high school. Usagi   
giggled.  
  
"Good news Miss Usagi!" The hairstylist inturrpted. "We have three dozen lillies to weave into   
your hair. Usagi squealed in delight.  
  
"You want to put my hair in rollers? ARE YOU MAD?!" A voice cut into Usagi's squeal. Naru and   
Usagi glanced over to see Haruka screeching about what her stylist wanted to do to her hair.   
Naru and Usagi laughed. Rei rolled her eyes from the chair next to Usagi, muttering something   
about crazy Haruka.   
  
***  
  
Trunks was nervous. No, he was extremely nervous. He felt like he had mini cells flying around   
in his stomach. He was pacing the room back and forth, everything had gone smoothly for him so   
far. Even Usagi's father, Kenija, had liked him.  
  
When they first met, Usagi had warned him he was very over-protective of her. But as soon as   
they were intoduced, he liked him imeaditely. He had exclaimed that he was much better for   
his little bunny then that, and I quote, punk-ass, Mamoru.   
  
Usagi and her mother had just stared on in shock. Kenija hadn't pulled out the shot gun or   
any gun for that matter. And he wasn't threatening him either. Trunks smiled at how cute Usagi   
looked when she was shocked. He was in a room in the church that him and Usagi would be married   
in a hour and a half.   
  
When Usagi declared that all of the senshi were going to be in the wedding, Trunks' eyes nearly   
bugged from their sockets. But Pluto had let him go back in time to get the Z team as escorts.   
He didn't go to the time he had been in but later, so he could get enough people.  
  
Goten and Chibi-Trunks were the ringbeareres and looked cute in their little tuxes. Goku was the  
best man and Chi-chi kept fixing his bowtie. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta, Gohan, Shinigo and  
Piccalo were the escorts. Piccalo looked a little odd in a tux, but nobody bothered him after   
the murderous look he gave Goku who had teased him. Bulma's job was to sit in the pew and cry.   
She had already started that.   
  
"Woman, can you stop your tears? It's only a wedding." Vegeta yelled at his wife.  
  
"It's just that little Trunks is alllllllll grown up!" Bulma wailed. Vegeta covered his ears   
and muttered dark words.   
  
"Nervous Trunks? I was too on my wedding day." Goku spoke up.   
  
"Really?" Trunks looked surprised at his hero and idol.   
  
Goku nodded his head. "I felt like I had mini dragon balls flying in my stomach. But everything   
turned out great. I have a wonderful wife and two strong sons." Goku boasted.   
  
"Aww, Goku, you are so sweet!" Chi-chi cried before kissing her husband on the lips.   
  
Trunks smiled and once again wondered if he would have any kids. He remembered Usagi telling   
him about her future daughter visiting. Usagi seemed to think she would be born to them and be   
less spoiled as the other Chibi-Usa since Mamoru wouldn't be her father. But who really knows?  
  
Trunks stopped thinking about the complicated matter. Things always turn out for the best.   
  
"It's too bad Hookiepookie didn't want to come along. That guy is weird, and he's a pig!"  
Krillin commented from his perch on the window sill.  
  
"Krillin, his name is Yacharobie, or something." Yamcha pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Krillin reminded himself. Everyone just shook their head. (had to stick that in,  
red dragon!)   
  
***  
  
"Usa, darling! Your hair looks wonderful!" Usagi's mother hugged her daughter. They had just   
arrived at the church. Usagi's hair was done in it's traditional buns. Two strands of curls   
framed each side of her face. two dozen lillies were weaved into her hair. The white flowers   
were in full bloom, making her blonde hair appear more golden then it already was.  
  
"Thank you Mom." Usagi returned the hug. The rest of the senshi piled out of the limo that had   
brought them from the salon.   
  
"well, come on! We have to go get your dress on!" Usagi's mother cried. The group raced up the  
steps of the church and into the bridal preperation room. There was only fourty-five minutes   
before the ceremony started.   
  
The senshi and Naru all went into the room to change. Naru pulled out Usagi's dress, it was made  
of satin, and was very soft to the touch. It was ab off the sholders dress, and had white flowers   
for straps. It had a tight bodience that flared out into a poofy skirt. The dress went down to   
the floor, and had the same white flowers on the trim of the dress. Usagi's veil was also made   
from lillies, the sheer material came down over her face and stopped at the neckline of the dress.  
The bouqet was two dozen white lillies, and Usagi wore her mother's white pearl necklace.   
  
The girls ohed and ahed over the dress before slipping into their own. All the bridesmaids had   
on a light pink dress with the same off the sholders look and full skirt,but not as full as  
Usagi's. Hotaru's dress was also a light pink. It was also off the shoulders but had thicker  
straps. And it had the same full skirt. Naru's dress was also light pink but it had thin  
straps and was not off the shoulders. It came down in a V neck, and was also had a full skirt.  
They all had pink gloves that went to their elbows.  
  
It had taken them fourty minutes to get dressed. The girls were now giving advice to Usagi.  
  
"Now, don't trip on your way down the isle." Rei advised.  
  
"That would be major embaressing!" Minako gasped.  
  
"Don't you trip either Minako, or else I'll tell Vegeta just to blast you away." Rei threatened.  
Vegeta was her escort, two hot-heads together. Usagi thought it would be perfect.  
  
"Are you nervous Usagi?" Minako asked.   
  
"Very! What if I do trip? or something like that? What if I embaress myself in front of   
everyone!" Usagi panicked.  
  
Rei shook Usagi. "Odango, snap out of it!" Rei yelled, Usagi took a deep breath and settled   
down.  
  
Knock! "Are you ladies ready in there?" Usagi's Dad's voice came through the door. Usagi counted   
to ten to get rid of her nervousness. The girls filed out of the door, Kenija gasped at his   
daughter. "Usagi! You're gorgeous! I'm so proud of you!" The father and daughter hugged.   
They were standing outside of the doors leading into the chapel. The music started and Hotaru,   
Goten and Chibi Trunks started down the isle. Goten and Chibi Trunks were on either side of   
Hotaru and each had a pillow with a ring tied to the middle. Hotaru was spreading white rose   
petals along the isle. Then slowly, the maids and escorts started down the isle. It went Ami  
and Krillin, Rei and Vegeta, Makoto and Yamcha, Minako and Tien, Michiru and Shinigo, Haruka and   
Gohan, and last was Setsuna and Piccalo. Naru and Usagi hugged and Goku patted Usagi on the back.  
The two made their way down the isle.   
  
It was Usagi's turn. She took her father's arm and the wedding march started.   
  
Trunks was calming down. He still couldn't believe that he was getting married, and to the most   
beautiful girl in the whole universe. He watched his and Usagi's friends walk down the isle. Even  
Vegeta seemed happy, which was rare. Then came Goku and Naru, Trunks straightened up, getting   
himself ready for Usagi.  
  
The wedding march began and Usagi stepped into the isle with her father. The whole room was in   
awe by her beautiful dress. Trunks' jaw nearly fit the floor when he saw his wife to be. He thought  
an angel was walking down the isle. Even if he couldn't see her whole face becasue of the veil,  
he still thought she looked stunning.  
  
To Trunks, it took them years to get down the isle. Usagi's father handed Usagi over   
to Trunks, who took her happily. Usagi's tear-filled eyes and big smile could be seen   
through the veil. Trunks gawked at her the whole time. He hadn't a clue what the Priest  
had said. He suddenly heard him say "Trunks, repeat after me."  
  
Trunks snapped awake from his daze and repeated after the priest. "I, Trunks Breif,   
swear to have and to hold, through sickness and health, to protect and cherish my   
wife, Usagi."   
  
The preacher tnen turned to Usagi. "Repeat after me."  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and started. "I, Usagi Tskinio, swear to have and to hold,  
through sickness and health, to protect and cherish my husband, Trunks."  
  
The Preacher droned on in his monotone voice. "Do you, Trunks, take Usagi to be your  
wife?"  
  
"I do." Trunks replied, he wanted to shout out "Of course I do, or esle I wouldn't be   
here Baka!" But wisely held his tounge.  
  
"Do you, Usagi, take Trunks to be your Husaband?"   
  
"I do." Usagi could barely keep herself from bursting in happiness, but no one would   
want to pick up exploded Usagi off the walls.  
  
"Blah blah blah, you may no kiss the bride." Was all Trunks heard. He lifter Usagi's   
veil, revealing her happy face. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. The   
preacher said something and the church burst into applause, Trunks and Usagi were  
still kissing on the alter. An 'ahem' from the preacher broke them apart. Trunks   
smiled devilishly at the preacher and wrapped one of his musceled arms around Usagi.  
  
They walked down the ailse with huge smiles. They past Bulma who was crying her eyes  
out. They could just picture Vegeta telling her to stop crying. The two stood at the   
back of the church greeting their guests. Bulma gave each of them a huge hug and a   
kiss on the cheek. She walked off with Vegeta who was handing her kleenex.   
  
Usagi giggled and looked up at Trunks. "When do we get to eat cake?" Usagi questioned.  
Trunks laughed and hugged his wife.   
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Okay! I know. That part wasn't that good and short. But it's kinda necessary if I want  
to do my next part. Stay tuned for part 4 Dreams, Trunks and Usagi, The Sequal... you   
get the point... Chibi-Usa, the little Sey-jian!!  
  
Review and such please! If you want to see the next part!!!  
  



	4. The end!!

Okay! Heh, well, thanks for pointing out all my errors. I Love the shows, but I still can't  
spell worth crap. Thank you SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH Tizz and Chibi-Usa for pointing out how to spell   
Saiya-jinn, Tsukino, Kenji, and Shingo. I really hadn't a clue how to spell them. At least I  
try, right?   
  
You know, I totally don't mind when people flame me, but someone told me my characters would   
never act that way. Well, I watch the shows, I observe, I guess some people just don't think  
that MAMORU would beat Usagi. Well, he's had a hell of a childhood, plus, he ignores her a  
lot. "We should cancel our date Serena, you need to study." I DO watch the show and I think  
the characters were right on. Trunks may have seemed a bit more depressing, but hey, He's   
morning his DEAD mother. Sorry if Bulma cried a lot because her SON just got married!   
ARGGGGGGG! ::Rips the head off random stuffed animal::   
  
  
Anyway, sorry, I just get a little mad sometimes. It's all good. Now, um... where was I? Oh  
yes. THANK YOU SSJ Son Pan!!!!!!!!! I'm not using all of your idea, only most of it. OH!!   
And Chibi Tenshi, you have nooooo idea how hard it was deciding on where they were going to   
live!!   
  
OH! The reason Vegeta was in the wedding and not Bulma, 'cause, incase you haven't noticed,   
there are a lot of senshi and not that many Z warriors. I had to make Gohan older so he could  
be an escort. I'M ALSO USING THE ENGLISH FORMS OF CERTAIN PEOPLE'S NAME'S 'CAUSE IT'S EASIER  
ON ME!!! I ALSO MADE UP MY OWN TRANSFORMATION CHANT!!!!  
  
Disclaimer, I, LizBethy, a romance writer, admit that I do not own DBZ or Sailor moon.   
::sinff:: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Dreams, Trunks and Usagi- Finale  
  
What's this?  
  
Trunks and Usagi was lying on the beach. The waves were crashing on the beach and some birds  
were calling from the trees. They two newly weds were still on their honeymoon, in Hawaii.   
Usagi was lying on Trunks' chest; his arm was resting protectively over her waist. Usagi was   
fast asleep and emitting small snores, Trunks was reflecting over their two-week honeymoon.   
Today was their last day; tomorrow they'd ride a plane back to Japan and have to make the   
biggest decision of their life. Where they were going to live.  
  
"Honey?" Usagi stirred and opened her eyes to look at her husband.  
  
Trunks looked down at his sleepily wife. "Yes Usa?"   
  
Usagi sat up and stretched her arms. She was wearing a black string bikini. Trunks was wearing  
black swim trunks. (HA!hahahaahaaahahaha, sorry, just realized what Trunks was named after.)   
"Are ya hungry? 'Cause, I could really go for some ice cream." Trunks laughed at the antics of   
his petite wife.  
  
"Yes, come on, we'll go find a ice cream shop." Trunks replied. He stood up and pulled Usagi   
up. He slipped on a tight black tank top that showed his huge muscles off nicely. Usagi slipped   
a wrap around, sheer pink skirt on and stepped into black sandals. Trunks draped his arm over   
Usagi's small shoulders. They began walking towards the boardwalk.   
"Oh, hold on Trunks, I forgot my bag, hold on." Usagi slipped from Trunks' arms and jogged back   
to where they had been laying. It was two hundred yards from where Trunks was standing.  
  
Usagi bent over to pick up her bag. A shadow fell over her, Usagi glanced up to see a man with   
silver hair hanging in his eyes. He also had purple eyes, and was wearing a black suit. The   
black washed his face out, making him appear deathly pale.   
  
Usagi gasped. "Prince Diamond! What are you doing here? You're dead!" Prince Diamond smirked   
and took out a red velvet pouch from his pocket. He opened it and blew some dust on Usagi. she   
fell to the ground sleeping.  
  
Trunks was watching Usagi bend over when a man approached her. He frowned and started to walk   
over. He saw him open a pouch and blow some dust onto Usagi, Usagi crumpled to the ground.   
Trunks yelled and started to run over to them. A portal opened up behind the man and he picked   
her up and carried her through. Trunks was a dozen feet away. The man smirked as if saying,   
she's mine now. The portal closed and Trunks reached out to thin air. He tried to sense Usagi's  
ki, but couldn't find it.  
  
He cried out enraged and shocked and turned Super Saiya-jinn. "Usagi! WHERE ARE YOU?" He   
screamed. He felt an overwhelming pain in his chest, put it wasn't his. It was Usagi's. He   
fell to the ground screaming and turning back to normal Saiya-jinn.  
  
***  
  
Diamond started at the sleeping girl, she was shackled to the wall in his old castle on the Dark   
Moon. He caressed her soft cheeks, loving her softness. "You will be mine Serenity." He   
whispered.   
  
He heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Rubious walking towards him. He was wearing   
black instead of his brown shirt and green pants. His ruby red hair was still untamed. "Prince   
Diamond, the wizard is ready to see her." He informed Diamond.  
  
"Where am I?" a groggy voice called out. The two men turned to see Usagi opening her eyes.   
"Diamond? Rubious? Aren't you two dead?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"My dear Serenity. Have you ever heard of dragon balls? A young wizard from another dimension   
used them to bring us back. Nice young fellow he is." Diamond told her.  
  
"Why am I in chains? What am I doing here? I thought you changed Diamond." Usagi demanded to   
know what happened.  
  
"Well, watching the only woman you've ever loved get married to some saiya-jinn can change a   
man." Diamond sneered. "Don't worry precious, you'll soon be mine."  
  
Usagi shuttered as he looked at her. "Diamond, I'm already married!"   
  
Rubious walked up to her, and in a bored voice informed her, "Serenity, we still have a wish   
left from the Dragon balls, we are going to wish you a member of the Dark Moon Family. It's   
hundred times more powerful then the Wiseman's idiotic magic."   
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "NO! NO, you can't do this!" Usagi cried. Diamond and Rubious   
unbuckled Usagi and held her tight so she couldn't fight them. They carried her into a   
connecting room.   
  
A man was standing there. He had long brown hair and purple eyes. He stared coldly at Usagi.   
"This is the one who has enough power to destroy Trunks?" The man asked. He could only have   
been a few years older then Usagi.   
  
"Why would ya want to kill Trunks?" Usagi questioned.   
  
"He killed my father, Doctor Gero. I want you to kill Trunks!" He screamed.  
  
"Ummm... The androids killed Dr. Ger-"   
  
"SILENCE! TRUNKS KILLED MY FATHER, ALRIGHT?!" The man screamed.   
  
Usagi shrugged, some people are just to hard headed. Diamond and Rubious dragged her over to the   
man. He was standing in front of seven orange balls, each one had a different number of red   
stars on it. 'Dragon balls!' Usagi realized. She started to struggle harder, but the son of   
Gero started to call the Dragon.   
  
"I call the Dragon, come, and grant me my last wish!" Lights started to steam out of the balls.  
Usagi gasped as the twisted and turned, turning into a dragon.   
  
"What is your last wish?" The dragon called in a deep, gruff voice. It had glowing red eyes and  
barely fit in the room.   
  
"My last wish is that Princess Serenity forget her memories and be tuned into a child of the Dark   
Moon!" The man yelled to the dragon.  
  
The dragon's eyes flashed before he spoke again. "It has been done. Now I go and sleep." The   
dragon disappeared, along with the dragon balls. Serenity cried out in pain. Diamond and   
Rubious dropped her. He gold moon shinned on her forehead, it burst out gold light and dimmed   
into a black, it flipped upside down. Usagi collapsed on the ground. A few seconds later her   
eyes opened, they no longer showed happiness, but evil. She stood up, looking at the three men   
who stared at her expectantly, her moon a rich black.   
  
"My name is Serenity, Princess of Darkness."  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean, she's not on this planet?" Trunks demanded. He was pacing around Rei's   
Temple. Ami was busy typing away on her computer, the rest of the senshi sat on the porch   
watching Trunks pace the yard.   
  
"Trunks, what did this man look like?" Makoto asked, Trunks stopped pacing and stared at Makoto.  
  
"He had silver hair and purple eyes, his hair hung in his eyes. I heard Usagi say something   
about Diamonds."   
  
Makoto gasped. "It's Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon, That wise man dude killed him, how is he   
back alive?"  
  
"That's where Usagi must be, on the Dark Moon! It orbits the Earth, remember? It's just really   
hard to find." Minako pointed out.   
  
"Who's Prince Diamond?" Haruka asked, turning around to look at the blond soldier of Love.   
  
"He ruled the Dark Moon with Emerald and Sapphire and Rubious and the four sisters. He was   
totally obsessed with Usagi and even kid-napped her. He then professed his love to her before   
he died protecting her from the Wiseman. He was really weird. He didn't care about the silver   
crystal, or Chibi-Usa, he only wanted Usagi." Minako told the outer senshi and Trunks.  
  
"Well, can we find them?" Trunks demanded. He was starting to act a lot like Vegeta.   
  
Ami looked thoughtful. "I could devise and program that will find the Dark Moon, but how would   
we get there? We can't teleport with out Sailor Moon."  
  
  
Hotaru had been sitting and listening to the conversation, she decided to speak up. "Trunks,   
couldn't you take up there? Didn't you learn instant transmission technique from Goku?"   
  
"Oh yeah, I learned that when Goku was here for the wedding. But we'd still have to find out   
where the Dark Moon is since I can't sense Usagi's ki." Trunks told them.  
  
"I'll get on it right away." Ami announced. Trunks sat down on the edge of the step and heaved   
a sigh. All the senshi look at his in sympathy. Trunks heart was breaking, he finally found   
the only thing in the universe that could make him happy and he could spend the rest of his life   
with. But he had her ripped from him by a jealous adversary.   
  
***  
  
Diamond glanced over at Serenity, she was going through Emerald's old closet looking for better   
cloths than a swim suit. He smiled, he finally had her, and he spent all of his time in Tardarus  
thinking about her. Her smile, her eyes, her figure, her...  
  
"Ugh! How fashion challenged was Emerald? Does she own anything that isn't green? Criky!"   
Usagi screamed, she tossed more of Emerald's cloths out of the way. "Where did the four sisters   
stay? I'll search their place."  
  
Diamond nodded for her to follow him. The walked out of Emerald's green room down a black marble  
hallway. Diamond opened a door to reveal a huge room decorated in blue, purple, green, and red.  
Usagi squealed and ran to the huge closet. She opened the door and started pulling cloths out.  
Diamond leaned against the wall watching her. The black moon on her forehead looked out of   
place and strange on her, but he dismissed the thought.  
  
Usagi finally picked out black leather pants that had to have been Prisma's, and a black tight   
tank top that belonged to Birdi. She stepped behind a Chinese screen to change. Out she stepped  
a few minutes later pulling on some black boots.   
  
She smiled at Diamond, "How do I look?"  
  
"G-great! Come on, Gero Jr. wants a few words with you." Usagi rolled her eyes and followed   
Diamond back down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
Ami was typing cheetah speed on her laptop. Trunks was pacing once again, they could see the   
fury building up in his eyes. He paused to look at Ami and then continued pacing.  
  
"Something isn't right, I can feel it." Rei shivered. Her priestess senses were going haywire.   
  
"I got it!" Ami shrieked, all the senshi came running and surrounded Ami. Ami was still   
typing furiously on the laptop. "Her energy has been changed but I found it on the Dark Moon   
and I found where it was at the moment. Diamond had done something to Usagi to change her energy  
but I'm not sure what." Ami told them all.  
  
Trunks stood up. "What direction is she in?" Ami glanced at him puzzled and then back to the   
computer. She then pointed a direction. Trunks closed his eyes and felt all the energy sources  
in that area. He felt a large ki, similar to Usagi's but different at the same time. Trunks   
eyes opened. 'I've got her, are we ready?"  
  
"Mars Inferno Power make-up!"  
  
"Uranus Tremor Power, make-up!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Power, make up!"  
  
"Venus Love Power, made up!"  
  
"Saturn Ruin Power, make up!"  
  
"Jupiter Lightning Power, make up!"  
  
"Neptune Aqua Power, Make up!"  
  
"Pluto Cronos Power, make up!"  
  
The senshi formed a chain, Mars place her hand on Trunks' shoulder, the senshi linked arms, and   
Saturn placed her hand on Trunks' other shoulder.   
  
Trunks concentrated on the ki. He felt him and the others rushing though air, he never opened   
his eyes, lest he might lose his concentration. He felt himself stop and he opened his eyes.  
  
He was face to face with Diamond, a guy with red hair, a guy with brown hair, and Usagi.  
  
"Usa?" Trunks whispered. He noticed the black moon, she looked at him confused.  
  
"Do I, know you all?" She asked, scratching her head.  
  
"Well, well, well, the Senshi come to find their Princess! And she doesn't remember you!"   
Diamond laughed.  
  
"Serenity! Destroy Trunks, the murderer of my father, Dr. Gero!"  
  
"I didn't kill Dr. Gero!" Trunks argued, thinking, who would want to have a kid with Gero?   
EW!  
  
"SILENCE! Trunks killed Dr. Gero!" He screamed, pulling some hair out.  
  
"Sir, um, which one is Trunks?" Usagi asked, still very confused, they all did seem very   
familiar for some reason.  
  
"The only male." He pointed to Trunks, Usagi nodded, realization dawning on her.  
  
Usagi took a fighting stance. Trunks looked shocked. "Usa! It's me, Trunks your husband."   
  
Usagi smirked, "My husband is Diamond." Diamond grinned like a fool.  
  
Trunks was enraged, she turned super saiya-jinn and lunged at Diamond. His fist cracked the   
stunned Diamond. He fell over with a large hole in his skull. Trunks kicked the body away.   
Usagi attacked from behind. She formed her hands into a club and knocked him over the head.   
Trunks took a few steps back, shocked.   
  
"BwahHahahahahhahahahahahaaa!" Gero's son laughed evilly. Rubious stood shocked to the core   
that his leader, Diamond of the Black Moon, his best, um, only friend was dead, again. Rubious   
howled and charged Trunks. Sailor Saturn stepped in his way. He stopped and eyed her coldly.  
  
"Get out of my way you little Bitch." He growled, taking a fighting stance.  
  
Saturn shook her head and looked at him with her big violet eyes. "Diamond deserved to die, and   
so do you." She raised her glaive, "Ruin Destroy!" She brought her glaive down, purple energy   
shot out and through Rubious. He screamed and collapsed.   
  
Gero's son, Bob, glared at the Senshi. They started to surround him, each one glaring at him.   
He closed his eyes and began to summon energy.  
  
Trunks started at his Usagi, she was smirking at him. There was no longer happiness in her eyes,  
but evil. He started at his love, the only one who understood him, and the one who made him   
feel needed. And not just for protection, he wasn't lonely with her either. "Usa, come on, it's  
me, Trunks." The gold aura still surrounded him, Usagi hadn't hurt him, physically.  
  
She stood thoughtfully, she glanced over to see Saturn destroy Rubious. "I never did love   
Diamond, I only remembered him for about two hours." She mused. Trunks smiled. "But I don't   
remember you at all." She stated. Trunks' smile fell. Usagi lunged at him, she punched him in   
the gut. Trunks grimanced, but didn't fight back.  
"Come on, fight back, are you yella'?" She taunted. Trunks started at her, full of sadness.   
She took a step back, 'I remember those eyes, so sad...' she thought to herself. A forest   
flashed through her mind, and those sad blue eyes.  
  
"Serenity, destroy Trunks!" Bob yelled at her. He was still powering up. Usagi nodded, she   
turned back to Trunks and kicked him across the face. She made to punch him. He caught her hand  
inches from his cheek.   
  
"Usa..." He whispered. His eyes were filled with love and sadness. She gasped, not resisting.  
A tear rolled down his cheek, Usagi's eyes flickered.   
  
"I- I'm suppose to destroy you." Usagi stammered. Trunks acted fast. He pulled her close to   
him, never letting go of the hand. He brought his lips down to hers, a gently, full of love   
kiss. Usagi responded immediately, she kissed him back with even more passion. Scene's raced   
through her mind. A forest, him caressing her cheek, him punching Mamoru though a tree, the Z   
team, him proposing, their wedding, their wedding night... Usagi gasped and pulled away.   
"Trunks! I'm sooo sorry, oh, Trunks." Usagi hugged Trunks fiercely, Trunks gasped in surprise.   
  
"DIE!" The two whipped around to see Bob blast all the Senshi.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Usagi screamed. She watched the senshi fall, tears welled up in her eyes. Bob turned  
and laughed. Usagi screamed and lunged at him. She slammed her fist into the side of his head.  
Her crescent moon shined and let out some powerful energy, it blasted through him, injuring him  
badly.  
  
"What! How could you turn on me, Bitch!" Bob spit. Trunks was at Usagi's side in an instant.   
He through a ball of energy at him, his body flew into pieces.   
  
"Teaches him from calling my girl a bitch." He said, a matter-of-factly. Usagi smiled.  
  
"oh Trunks, I'm so sorry, I don't know how I could of attacked you, I mean, I love you, and no   
one else. I'd gladly die for you, I can't believe I thought I loved Diamond, EW." Usagi made a   
face of disgust. Trunks laughed and kissed Usagi again.   
  
Saturn sat up and smiled. 'Everything is back together.'  
  
***  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!" Trunks cringed out side the oak doors of their new   
palace. Trunks was pacing back and forth in front of the doors that lead to the main bedroom.   
All the senshi except Hotaru and Ami were sitting on a few couches. Ami and Hotaru were helping   
Usagi, or Queen Serenity deliver King Trunks and Queen Serenity's first child.  
  
Trunks leaped at the sound of his wife screaming. Rei chuckled. "Only Odango could scream like   
that." She and Minako giggled. It had been eight months since Diamond and Gero's son, Bob had   
been annihilated. Usagi and Trunks had been debating over whether to live in Trunks' dimension   
or Usagi's. Setsuna had approached them then. She said she wanted them to see their wedding   
present from her.  
  
Setsuna had given them a cross dimension palace. Purple and blue swirling mists usually   
surrounded it. Two giant portals lead to each dimension, people filtered in and out of them all   
day long. often, the Z warroirs would pop in for a visit.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Trunks jumped at another scream from his bedroom.   
  
"DAMNIT! Why can't I go in?" Trunks cried frustrated.  
  
Michiru patted his shoulder. "'Cause you'll faint from the blood and all." Trunks sighed and   
sank into the couch.  
  
A few minutes later, the doors durst open, Hotaru stepped out excitedly. Cries could be heard   
from inside the room. "King Trunks, you have twins!" She burst excitedly.  
  
Trunks yelped and leaped up. He raced into the room and saw two little bundles in Serenity's   
arms. Ami was washing her hands. He ran to Serenity's side.   
  
She smiled. "Trunks, meet your son and daughter. Serenity and Vegeta the Sixth, or Chibi Usa   
and Vegeta." Trunks smiled down at his two children, he picked up Vegeta. He had ebony hair   
and startling blue eyes. He glanced at Chibi Usa to see the same ebony hair and blue eyes.   
They both had purple steaks in their hair and little brown tails wrapped around their waist.  
  
"Oh Gods! Twins!" Rei exclaimed, the rest of the senshi smiled in at the cute family.   
  
"Twin Moon Saiya-jinn's!" Minako reminded.   
  
"Our hands are going to be full!"  
  
FIN!  
  
YAY! IT'S DONE!! If your lucky, you might get a sequel, I'm still thinking. REVIEW PLEASE   
and sorry it took so long.  



End file.
